Right in Front of Me
by Ayames-new.bestfriend
Summary: After getting chewed off from Kouga.Ayame leaves but she comes back. Will Kouga finally see that he loved ayame all along or has she given up on Kouga? Read to find out. My second story Woohoo! or review please!
1. chapter 1

Right in Front of Me

Chapter 1. A very confused angry Kouga

"Look Ayame when will you get it? I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Kagome. I don't remember the promise. I NEVER will. AND you WILL NEVER BE MY MATE. Just look at you. Your childish." A very Angered Kouga yelled. Ayame looked at herself. Ayame was crying as he was yelling at her. "Okay Kouga. Your right about my looks. I do look like a child and maybe I don't act my age. So I'll never be to woman for you huh? You probably think I'm making everything all up. Think that Kouga- Ayame started to laughing "And when will you get it? Huh? Kouga. Kagome is in love with Inuyasha. A blind person can figure that out. Your foolish, falling for a mortal. You know that against our rules." "maybe I don't want to fall the rules" replay a smartass Kouga. " And you talk about me being the child. I like Kagome through that's not how its supposed to be. We can't be with humans and you know that." Ayame started laughing again. "What's wrong with you? Why are you laughing?" asked a very confused Kouga. "Cause, You'll see. One day Kouga you'll see." and with that she lefted a fluster Kouga.

_**Hey its me the author Ayames-new.bestfriend **_

_**I take special requests too So send me what you want to read **_

_**and I'll do it**_

_**Review comment **_

_**Flames accepted **_

_**Hey if you don't like you don't like it**_

_**But tell me what you thought.**_

_**To-dos :D**_


	2. The Decision

Right in Front of Me

Chapter 2. New changes

* * *

Ayame's POV

"I need to forget about him. He'll never remember Huh?" I asked my very wise sister Yuri. "Besides I have three men fighting for my hand in marriage. I should be happy right?" I asked waiting for my friend to give some wise answers. "If you ask me you should be happy but you shouldn't. What I mean is you'll be forced to marry a guy you don't even know or you can run away and be happy." "You think I should go find Kouga?" I asked. "of course, I'll cover grandpa for you." "Thanks Yuri" and I gave her a hug. My sister is taller then me by a few inches. Yuri has black hair and light icy blue eyes. With a hint of yellow. Ayame is not really related to her. Her parents died when she 3 and grandpa took her in and raised her as my sister.

I went back to my cave and grabbed my sword. I grabbed this thing Kagome gave me a back pack I think. I put an extra pair of clothes and some supplies. I lefted with out looking back.

Normal POV

Ayame looks totally different after the year. She grew out her pigtails and her armor. Her green eyes almost sparkle on their own with out any sun or moon light. She grew a couple inches putting her at 5'4. She had fair skin. Her hair is not a bright red anymore. Her hair darkened in the sun and is now a dark burgundy color. She was not a stick anymore she had curves now. Finally. Ayame really grown she had a little to much chest as she was hoping for. But her big boobs complimented her flat stomach and brought out her hips. She had nicely toned legs and ass. She may be short but she was drop dead gorgeous. Her wavy hair stops right above the curve in her back leading to her ass. She out grew her armor and now has an armor shirt that reveals a little to much skin. She had bangs that went across her forehead and side bangs so she styles her hair a lot more then pigtails.

The wind was blowing Ayame left and right. She put on her cloaked She walked with her hands across her chest to keep her warm plus she didn't want nobody to notice her. She was famous for her looks and royalty.

The wind shifted.

"Could it be… His scent.. No…it can't be…Kouga" whispered Ayame. I have to leave quick thought Ayame. She ran the opposite direction that Kouga was going. She ran till her legs gave up on her. She can't face Kouga right now. She has a plan. She happened to take a rest when she saw a village about a couple more miles away from where she was at. She caught her breath and took off again.

_**Hey its me again**_

_**Tell me what you think **_

_**Update soon **_

_**Ta Ta ;D**_

_**Leaves the building**_


	3. Old Friends Catch Up

Right in Front of Me

Chapter 3. Old Friends Catch Up

_**I updated Yaaaaaaaa **_

* * *

Ayame started to explore the area she hasn't been down here yet. It was peaceful birds chirping, squirrels running around. Trees in bloom it was a pretty sight. Ayame took a deep breath in the air smelt so clean. She walked towards a some trees and brushes and change into her kimono looking. Her kimono was soft red silk complimenting her hair. It feels so good not to be in that armor anymore. I feel more free more relaxing. Ayame got to the village only to find a small house on the outskirts of the village.

She saw to little demons running around. To the looks of it they where quartered demons. Which was extremely rare. One of the kids had black hair and the other had long silvery hair. The one with the silver hair was a girl and the one with the black hair was a boy. Recognizing their traits.

She headed towards their house. Ayame stopped in front of the two little kids playing. They looked scared. "Don't be scared. Is you parents home?" just then Inuyasha and Kagome came out to see who was talking to their children.

"Inuyasha Kagome long time no see" said Ayame. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the wolf demoness in front of them. 'they don't remember me' thought Ayame. Ayame sighed and parted her hair and pulled them up in two pig tails. "Ayame" they both said eyes widen. "It's about time you recognize me" Ayame said while taking out her pig tails liking the down style more better. "Not that we didn't recognize you. You just look really different" said Kagome. "I do" " Yeah, So how's your life?" asked Kagome. Ayame was about to answer when Kagome said hold that thought why don't you come in.

Ayame stepped into their house it was nice. Ayame saw stuff that she didn't recognize "What's this" asked Ayame looking at the couch. Ayame sniffed it "what is this" "you sit down on it's a couch" Ayame sat down on the couch. it's the best thing that she sat on. "You can look around if you want" Ayame nodded her head. She came into the bathroom. Ayame looked at the thingy that was sticking out side of the tile on the wall. What's this thought Ayame. She saw some knobs underneath it. She turned them on and. Water came shooting out towards Ayame. Ayame screamed. Inuyasha and Kagome came running in. "it's raining inside of your house?" said Ayame while tilting her head from the left to the right. Kagome laughed. That was the same reaction that Inuyasha. "Why are you laughing?" asked a very confused Ayame. " Nothing, it's just Inuyasha had the same reaction too. it's a shower. You wash up in." "oh" said Ayame. "is this the stuff you have in your time?" asked Ayame. "yeah" said Kagome.

"So how's you and Kouga?" asked Kagome. Ayame tried to ignore the question. "well I haven't seen him since 4 years. We had a very big argument and yeah." " So does he know what you look like?" "No. I mean happened in 4 years. My grandfather was getting upset that Kouga didn't fulfill his promise. So grandpa got the single leaders of our fellow wolf packs. The leader of the black wolf pack, not brown, grey pack, black and white pack. They are fighting for my hand in marriage but my sister said she would talk to grandpa for me. So I ran away and yeah." "Oh, so what are you going to do when your see Kouga?" asked Kagome. "I don't know. Maybe I might fake an injury so we could spend more time together. He'll probably be stunned on how I look then since I'll probably be hurt he would have to slow down. So I can heal and yeah." said Ayame. "wow" said Kagome. "I think that just might work Ayame." Kagome said. "where's Inuyasha?" asked Ayame. " Outside playing with the kids." replied Kagome. " so how's you sex life?" asked Ayame. "Well very good as you can see we have two kids." said Kagome.

Just then a knock on the door and Sango came in. " Hey Sango" said Kagome. Sango looked at the girl with the burgundy hair. "Hey Sango don't you remember me I am Ayame" said Ayame. "Oh my kami Ayame. I haven't seen you in a while. I didn't recognize you. You look so different. How's life?" asked Sango while giving Ayame a hug. Ayame explained to Sango as what we said to Kagome. "Oh" was Sango said. " So how's your life Sango?" asked Ayame. "going good. Me and Miroku got married. I pregnant with my second kid." "Oh my kami you are. Do you want to know what it is?" asked Ayame. "No I want it to be a surprise." " So what do you think it is?" asked Kagome jumping into the conversation. " A girl" replied Sango hopefully. " You might be expecting more then one kid." " What are you saying Ayame?" 'what does she mean I might be expecting more then one kid?' thought Sango. " Nothing you want it to be a surprise. So I'm not going to tell you but I'll tell Kagome." Ayame whispered into Kagome's eye. "She's having twins" whispered Ayame. Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh my kami" replied Kagome. Sango looked at her friends. "okay now I want to know" whined Sango. " You're having aliens" replied Ayame easily. "Okay I don't want it be a surprise. I wanna know" whined Sango. "Fine, only one thing" Sango sighed "okay" "when did you first love Miroku?" asked a giggly Ayame. " Nice question" said Kagome. "hmm" replied Sango as she was thinking. "I started loving Miroku when he and Inuyasha fought that big demon and I saw how strong he was and I got attracted to him" " When did you first start loving Inuyasha?" asked Ayame and Sango. " When he was in his father's tomb and he said that he wanted to protect me and when he kissed me." said Kagome. "Kissed you!" exclaimed Sango and Ayame in unison. Kagome nodded her head. " So Ayame" Kagome and Sango said unison while turning to face Ayame. " You already know so why are you guys about to ask me?" said Ayame. "Oh yeah I forget" said Kagome. " Well anyways I have to go. I'll see you soon." replied Ayame as she walked out the door. "Wait" Sango said realizing they made her forgot about the secret. Ayame came back in. "Hmm" said Ayame. " You didn't tell me" replied Sango. " Oh yeah. You're having twins. Now I really have to go." and with that Ayame lefted. 'twins' thought Sango. "oh my kami I'm having twins!" yelled an excited Sango.

_**That's the end of this chapter.**_

_**Review please**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**Ayames-new.bestfriend**_


	4. Realization

Ayame smelt Kouga's scent nearby. She ran the opposite direction. "It's almost like he is following me" thought Ayame out loud.

But little did she know Kouga was following her.

Ayame took a left in the forest and was near a lake. She sighed why not? She asked her self. Ayame sat down on a rock protruding from the lake but near the shore. Kouga should be here in any minute and right on queue a tornado stopped right in front of here.

"Yes, Kouga" Ayame said a little irritated. It took a minute for Kouga to soak in Ayame's futures. She was gorgeous. Kouga eyes checked out her body. She has an incredible body and when he looked back up he was staring at her boobs. Ayame cleared her throat. Kouga's eyes met hers.

"Ayame" said Kouga with a tone unrecognizable.

"Yes" answered Ayame. A part of her wanted to hope that he was apologizing and another part of her wanted him to suffer. She smirked at her thought of making him suffer.

"Look, I'm sorry" started Kouga but Ayame interrupted him.

"Kouga, it took you this long to apologize. I was waiting for you for years. Kouga I used to cry myself to sleep over you. Plus what makes you think I will accept your apology?" challenge Ayame.

"Ayame, you didn't let me finish. I was going to apologize but" Kouga stopped himself and was he blushing noticed Ayame. "I was scared and you were right it took me this long to notice what I had and that Kagome was in love with Inuyasha. I noticed I put you though a lot but also pretended not to remember to hurt you" said Kouga. Ayame winced at this she just registered his words and this unknown fury started to burn in her.

"Wait, I'm not done" stated Kouga noticing Ayame's angry glare with tears in her eyes.

"Look, I only did that because I was searching for Naraku and you know that and I knew if Naraku found out that I was involve with you then he will try to hurt you. The reason I convinced myself to like Kagome because part of me always knew she would be safe with Inuyasha. Look, Ayame" Kouga paused and looked into her eyes which softened which was a good sign. "I do love you and I want you to take my offer" finished Kouga.

"And what is that?" questioned Ayame with a smirk on her face she already knew well thinks she knows hat he is going to offer. Kouga took a step closer to Ayame and grabbed her hands. Ayame's heart was beating a little to fast. Kouga stared in her eyes and she stared right back into his beautiful blue eyes. He leaned a little closer to Ayame never taking his eyes off of her. Ayame started to get a weird feeling in her lower gut. He lowered his face and kissed Ayame softly on her neck. Ayame stiffened at this move. He slowly kissed his way up to her ear in whispered. "Will you marry me?" questioned Kouga huskily. Ayame almost had a heart attack. She melted in his embrace and shivered when his breath was on her neck. She closed her eyes and pressed her lower self into him. He grounded his hips into her too. "Yes" whispered Ayame breathlessly and with that he kissed her passionately. Ayame wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. His hands went down her back and rested on her lower back pulling her a little closer to him. Ayame broke the kiss. Kouga stared at her in surprise.

Ayame smirked, "Only on one condition" said Ayame as she wiggled out of his embrace.

Kouga's smiled quickly disappeared when he heard this and he noticed that Ayame had a certain mischievous look in her face.

**Hey fans its me, . I can't believe it took me this long to write another chapter. I'm really sorry it took this long but I was rereading the story and I got a good idea how to finish it up. I hoped you liked it and review.**

**Tata **

**For now.**


	5. The condition

**Oh my god I'm so sorry for the long update. I have been so busy with filing out college applications by the while I got accepted to Washington State University! I'm so excited!I have been so busy with essays and personal statements. Okay here is a new chapter to Right in Front of me. Oh there is a lot of dialogue sorry.**

"What's the condition?" asked Kouga suspiciously.

"You have to be my servant" replied Ayame with a smirk. Kouga's face fell, "Are you serious?" asked Kouga.

"I couldn't be more serious" Ayame answered with a serious look. "Now as my servant you have to carry me to my village and tell my grandfather about our marriage and fight all the guys who want to me marry me" Ayame said and sped up the last part hoping he didn't catch it but he did as he soon replied, "Fight for your hand?"

"Yes, Kouga, you rejected me before and I had to marry within four year because I'm coming of age. So grandpa sent out invitations for suitors to fight for my hand and it should be happening pretty soon. And as my servant your going to fight them and tell my pack why you rejected me but for my protection because they kind of hate you"

"Your pack hates me?" exclaimed Kouga.

"What do you expect Kouga? You know our rules"

"Fine, I will do anything you want" Ayame smiled satisfied with his answer and then amusement look came on to her face when she asked, "Even dress like a girl for my enjoyment?" Kouga's face fell and it took all that Ayame had to keep a straight face.

"You're a cruel woman"

"And don't you forget that" said Ayame as she tapped Kouga on the nose. "I most certainly won't your Highness" said Kouga as he bowed to Ayame.

"Good, servant boy" Ayame said with an aristocratic voice and quickly had an idea. "Kouga, race you" said Ayame as she took off running. Ayame turned around and stated, "Oh, and you can't use your jewel shards because that's cheating"

"I don't need jewel shards to out run you. You're just a girl" bragged Kouga.

"Kouga, sex has nothing to do with running. That's why I have three words for you. Eat. My. Dust" and with that she took off with an energy boost that Kouga didn't even know that she had. Nut Kouga caught up to her less then 10 seconds.

"Not so fast are you?" teased Kouga as he was getting ahead of Ayame.

"Wait, you have to let me win" whined Ayame.

"Never" laughed Kouga as he continued to pass up Ayame. "Yes you are" Ayame said as she crouched to the ground and sprang up to tackle Kouga. "Ah" said Kouga as he fell to the ground he did not see that one coming. The force of Ayame's tackled sent them rolling across the forest floor and fortunately landed on a soft grassy area. Ayame was on top of Kouga pinning him down to the ground when she said, "Did you forget you're my servant?"

"How could I forget when you keep reminding me?" replied Kouga and just as quick as Ayame pinned him now the tables were turned and Ayame found herself pinned. He stared at Ayame, "Do you know what your doing to me?" asked Kouga.

"Ruining your ego?" replied Ayame innocently.

"No, well, yes but that is not the answer I was looking for." Ayame followed his eyes as they were trailing down her body.

"Kouga, your sending your perverted images to my head," blushed Ayame as she realized the predicament they were in. They were both sweating and she was pinned with her face flush from running not to mention they were both panting.

"Are you going to get off of me?" whined Ayame trying to resist the urge that she was having.

"Nope, not yet" smirked Kouga with a teasing look in his eyes.

"Why?" questioned Ayame.

"You're my servant" replied Ayame with a matter of fact voice.

"You can't keep on using that" said Kouga starting to get annoyed.

"Yes, I can" Ayame said and thought maybe I can make him pay. Ayame wrapped her legs around Kouga's waist and pulled him into a needing kiss. "Kouga" moaned as Kouga pressed his lower self to Ayame. Ayame smirked, 'I got him right where I want him' thought Ayame. Kouga got distracted and eased up on Ayame which she was hoping for and in a flash Ayame escaped.

"Ha, ha Kouga" laughed Ayame as she disappeared in a whirlwind leaving a bothered Kouga behind.

**Okay that was a chapter. Hope you liked it ****I enjoyed writing this chapter is was really fun.**


End file.
